


paradise ; a day out with gladio would include

by kingsglaive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: :’’’), Body Worship, Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, F/M, FLUFF!!!!, Implied Oral Sex, Older gladio living his best life bc that’s what he deserved, Shower Sex, So much fluff!!!, beach, cute nicknames!!, lol if that’s not your thing just scroll by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsglaive/pseuds/kingsglaive
Summary: bullet story in which you and your husband gladio take a relaxing day out together.





	paradise ; a day out with gladio would include

• I know he’d be such a caring & thoughtful husband

• he knew that you’ve had a long day at the Citadel and wanted to go out of his way to do something nice for you

• he had a few things in mind for the day

• he’d contact Cor and convince him to give you the day off, as a “personal day” of sorts

• he’d insist that you sleep in while he cooked your favorite breakfast for you to have in bed

• “don’t worry about a thing baby girl, just rest and I’ll take care of everything.”

• he’d watch with an adoring expression as you snuggled back into the pillow, fisting some of the blanket in your hand

• he’d nearly let out an “awwww,” as you made the most adorable sleepy sounds

• he carefully shut the bedroom door behind him before he padded to the kitchen

• his sweats hung low on his hips, showing off his v-line

• he’d start making what he knew you loved, but never got the luxury or time to make - whether it be eggs and bacon, or pancakes, waffles or crepes

• after breakfast in bed, the two of you would head into the shower together.

• he took his time getting all the knots out of your hair and playing with the tendrils/curls, like he knew you always loved it

• you rested your head against his chest, letting your back meet flush against his hard, tattooed chest.

• he’d pump some of your shampoo into his hands before working it into your tresses, and massaging your scalp.

• a smile would grace his plump lips as you let out a low moan, nuzzling deeper into his chest.

• as your moans and slight whimpers progressed, Gladio got an idea.

• ‘what better way to get your energy up for the day than some shower sex???’

• his hands left your hair, and he moved to wrap his arms completely around your waist.

• you felt impossibly closer to him in that moment

• you felt his lips start a trail of open mouthed kisses just beneath your ear, moving down your neck and pulse point.

• once he found your sweet spot, his teeth tugged on the soft, sensitive skin, already creating a purple mark

• you let out a louder moan when he started suckling on the junction between your neck and shoulder, feeling his lips form a proud smirk against your skin

• his beard only added more to the pleasure you were feeling

• all this time you were still held tightly by your lover - his chest flesh against your back, his face buried in your neck and your hand moving up to hold his mouth in place

• he moved down to his knees, immediately taking your ass in his large hands as his mouth went back to assault your curves.

• his mouth moved down your back until he finally hit the small of your back.

• his hand went down hard on your ass and you let out a curse, feeling yourself getting wetter at the spank.

• “fuck, daddy!”

• you moaned as you felt his hot breath fanning over your cunt.

• “face the wall Y/N, hands on the wall. spread those long fucking legs for me baby girl.”

_

• after you showered (again) he’d propose that you’d watch a movie or two in bed together

• he’d already have your favorite movies & shows laid out for you to choose from

• you’d get in one of his loose fitting tanks (loose on you at least) and a pair of his sweat pants, both of which smelled like him.

• like leather, like forest, like safe and him.

• you’d spend a few hours watching those movies while you snuggled in his muscular, strong arms.

• you felt safe in his embrace as you watched the movie with a small smile.

• when it was the afternoon, he decided he wanted to take you for a day out.

• if you were a person who preferred a more relaxing, lazy day out, he would take you out for a nice picnic in the Citadel’s Royal Gardens.

• you remembered always seeing it when you looked out from the Citadel’s balcony - it was always so gorgeous and breathtaking

• it’s landscaping was very pristine - with no leaf or branch left unkept or out of place.

• throughout the Gardens stood tall, stone statues of the Kings of Lucis

• the most intimidating one, however, was the former King Noctis' statue. you felt as if it were watching the two of you as it's eyes followed you.

• many unique species of flowers were planted throughout the grass and shrubbery, the vibrant colors a stark contrast against the forest green.

• the two of you took a walk throughout the Gardens before you came to a patch that was only planted with your personal favorite flowers ; the Gladiolus.

• it was there you decided to spend your picnic together, laying in the field of flowers, watching the sun set.

• if you were more active and adventurous, he’d take you out to the beach.

• the two of you would spend the day laid out on the sand or surfing the beautiful waves.

• knowing Gladio, he can be competitive when it comes to sports or activity of any kind.

• surfing is not an exception to this rule.

• “I bet you can’t make that wave, Y/N!” He would tease with a big smile on his face, the corner of his eyes crinkling with how much he was smiling or laughing.

• “oh, you are so on!” You’d respond confidently with a giggle, already running with him to the shore with your surfboards in hand.

• you’d spend the next few hours swimming, surfing or building sand castles

• you two were walking back to the shore when the sun started setting.

• the two of you sat on your towel and watched the sun set together

• you laid your head on his shoulder and rested your eyes with a soft, satisfied smile playing on your lips.

_

• the two of you headed home and changed immediately - you were exhausted.

• once the two of you were in bed, you curled into his warm body and wrapped your side of the comforter over you.

• (you definitely didn’t even need the comforter though, he was definitely like your own personal heater.)

• “thank you so much for everything today, babe. I loved it all so much.”

• “of course, babydoll. you deserved a break.”


End file.
